thephaetonprojectfandomcom-20200216-history
Page 17
Digitization #"I now have full access to your systems." #MJ12 is strong enough to operate openly in France ##Co-op w/cops -- cops have only ltd. info though #Page industries runs security (?) #Thursday #Aucun Dites #Interpol file ##Theft, $ laundering, murder, drug trafficking, dest. of property ##Albino player model -> influence on texts? ##First mention of Jaime Reyes -- escape ###Who else left with him? #''ICARUS HAS FOUND YOU!!! RUN WHILE YOU CAN!!!'' ##READ ME -- public terminal -- Icarus ###Reyes's PC, UNATCO -- Daedalus #Patrolling bots will detain suspicious individuals as necessary #"WE let this happen, we _all_ let this happen -- but it is not too late! We are free in our hearts and our minds, and it is there that true rebellion must begin. Look to those who would unify us only to enslave us. Look to those who would make us rich to rob our souls. Look to those who would protect our safety by stealing our liberty. Question everything. Believe nothing. Take action in places they cannot see and they can never conquer us." -- SILHOUETTE, MINISTER OF TRUE LIES; TANDIS QU'ILS DORMENT, NOUS GANGERONS Analysis #Surprisingly-placed comment from Icarus; once he starts appearing, every InfoLink communication starts with a bit of anticipation before it starts. Interesting that Icarus would say this, too. Does he truly have access? If so, he should be able to broadcast my location, a live video and audio feed, and dozens of vital anatomical and combat statistics back to Page. Unknown if he's bluffing or if he witholds the information from Page. #Pretty crazy; not much to denote this in the news media (see #8 here), however they are likely being controlled by the government and/or MJ12 all the same. ##Cops are given just enough information to work with MJ12; kind of like how it works with UNATCO back in New York. The people do not know but are suspicious about MJ12. #Page runs through terminals in France. Interesting that he's got his name on it with so many possible loose ends that could incriminate him. Of course, he could claim the terminals were hacked or something. #The Man Who Was Thursday makes another appearance, this time shedding some insight into the antagonist perspective; MJ12 is afraid of the Illuminati, Simons, Gunther, and Page are all afraid of JC, JC, and Everett/JC, and the chase to the ends of the earth is in full swing. Good excerpt, well worth the read if you can find it. #Aucun Dites is French for "no one speaks" or "no one tells". #I've got quite the Interpol dossier now. Also unsurprising. Theft, murder, and destruction of property are charges I can live with, though drug trafficking and money laundering are absolutely libelous. And only C10,000 for a $50 billion project? ##Speaking of which, the global switch to credits must have triggered the collapse of '46 when the dollar disappeared. Simons uses the phrase "another fifty billion dollars down the drain", so people must still think in those financial terms. Or credits and dollars are still around in a sort of pounds sterling / euro ordeal. ##I'm made to wonder if your player skin has some kind of subtle effect on texts in the game (MJ12 lab behind UNATCO, Interpol file, etc). "Silver facial tattoos" could be my augs though. ##First mentions of Jaime Reyes's escape. He turns up right under your nose in Paris, though. ###Sam Carter may have fled with him, but once Jaime leaves, much of UNATCO does too. #Another psychological-thriller bit from Icarus. Interesting that he knows exactly where to send these e-mails (public terminal, no less!); couldn't he just send my location to local MJ12 units? Almost like he had the idea of integration with me from the beginning. #Much like the streets of NYC, MJ12 and the local police see fit to question anyone they feel seems suspicious. Ludicrous. #While they sleep, we win. Page 18 Category:Project Pages